


Komerossa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Työpaikkaromanssi, Uudenvuoden aatto
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Tää on muistaakseni ainakin neljäs tarinani joka päättyy sanoihin "ja suuteli häntä". Mutta sehän on hyvä että tiedostaa omat maneerinsa. Niitä voi sitten onnellisesti viljellä.(Hmm, ei ollutkaan kuin kolmas. Edelliset on "Tykkää minusta" ja "Rohkeasti sinne ja tänne". Muistin että "Utopia" ois myös loppunut näin, mutta se loppuikin "ja sitten hän suuteli Lunaa", mikä on tietenkin ihan erilainen lopetus.)





	Komerossa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendela/gifts).



Harry ei suinkaan vakoillut Draco Malfoyta. Malfoy oli itse kävellyt hänen työpöytänsä ohi jo kahdesti tänä iltana. Oli siis aivan ymmärrettävää tai jopa johdonmukaista, että häntä oli alkanut kiinnostaa, mitä Malfoy oikeastaan teki ministeriössä uudenvuodenaaton iltana. Se asiakirjojen kopiointiosaston herra Jones oli kyllä ollut taukohuoneessa puoli tuntia sitten, kun Harry oli käynyt hakemassa uuden kupin kahvia, mutta herra Jonesia ei laskettu. Huhujen mukaan herra Jones oli kyllästynyt velho-Lontoon vuokriin jo yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla ja oli asunut kellarissa siitä saakka. Ja mitäpä se oikeastaan Harrylle kuului, vaikka Draco olisi tehnyt saman. Sehän oli aivan mahdollista. Hän jatkaisi nyt työskentelyä, kunhan vain keksisi jotain tekemistä. Kellokin oli vasta puoli yhdeksän ja vuoden vaihtumiseen oli monta tuntia.  
  
Mutta oli kyllä mahdoton ajatella, että herra Jones ja Draco Malfoy asuisivat yhdessä ministeriön kellarissa. Kellari oli toki erittäin suuri. Kymmenisen vuotta sitten, ehkä 2005, sitä oli yritetty kartoittaa, mutta kaksi kaupunkimaantieteilijää oli kadonnut sinne ja löytynyt seuraavana päivänä galwaylaisen pubin varastosta. Tämän ikävän tapauksen jälkeen ministeriön turvallisuusosasto oli sulkenut suurimman osan kellarista keltaisella nauhalla, joka puri kaikkia jotka koettivat alittaa sen. Harry itse ei tietenkään ollut yrittänyt tätä. Mutta kellarista tosiaan oli käytössä enää vajaa kymmenen huonetta. Malfoy ja herra Jones törmäilisivät jatkuvasti toisiinsa, ehkä jopa aamulla kun eivät olleet vielä edes pukeutuneet ja kammanneet tukkaansa. Tosin vaikka Harry kuinka kovasti yritti, hän ei millään pystynyt kuvittelemaan Dracoa ilman vaatteita ja tukka sekaisin. Ei millään.  
  
Hän yritti vielä vähän aikaa ja luovutti sitten. Sitä paitsi töiden teostakaan ei tullut oikein mitään, koska hän oli tehnyt kaikki rästityönsä jo joulupäivänä ja lähimmän kollegansa Amanda Clearwaterin rästityöt tapaninpäivänä. Ehkä vastuullisin asia, minkä hän voisi tehdä, olisi sen selvittäminen, mitä Draco Malfoy oikein teki ministeriössä uudenvuodenaattona.  
  
Hän lähestyi Dracoa ensin varovaisilla sivuaskelilla. Jos Draco sattuisi huomaamaan hänet, hän voisi sanoa jotain aerobicista. Siitä Draco ei varmasti tietäisi yhtään mitään. Varmuuden vuoksi hän ajatteli kopiopapereita. Niistä tuli aina asiallinen olo. Oikeusasiaosaston kohdalla hän hidasti vähän, pehmensi askeleitaan ja tajusi sitten, että pehmeät askeleet olivat varmaan epäilyttävämmät kuin äänekkäät. Tämähän vaikutti siltä kuin hän olisi koettanut lähestyä Dracoa huomaamatta. Hän käveli loppumatkan oikein äänekkäästi ja kurkisti sitten huoneeseen.  
  
Dracon pöytä oli tyhjä.  
  
Hyvänen aika.  
  
Oliko Draco kenties lähtenyt sanomatta hänelle mitään? Tai siis hänen huomaamattaan, sitä hän tarkoitti. Eihän Draco yleensäkään sanonut hänelle mitään, paitsi jos he osuivat samaan aikaan taukohuoneeseen, ja silloinkin Draco aina puhui hänelle vain sen aikaa, että hän ehti rynnistää ulos huoneesta. Muutaman kerran hän oli kyllä ryhdistäytynyt ja sanonut Dracolle jotain säästä. Ei hän missään tapauksessa halunnut pitää yllä sellaista ajatusta, että kouluaikainen vihanpito vielä jotenkin kaihertaisi hänen mielessään. Draco Malfoy oli nykyään hänelle kuin kuka tahansa etäinen työkaveri, jolle hän ei jutellut jollei ollut aivan pakko.  
  
Mutta nyt hän ei kyllä tiennyt, missä Draco oli. Kenties Draco oli tosiaan lähtenyt kotiin. Sehän oli aivan mahdollista. Hän ei kyllä myöskään tiennyt, missä Draco asui. Draco oli kai eronnut joitain vuosia sitten vaimostaan tai toisin päin, vaikka vaikuttikin aika epätodennäköiseltä, että joku haluaisi erota Dracosta. Tai siis todennäköiseltä. Ja ei sillä että asia olisi mitenkään kuulunut Harrylle. Hän vain oli toisinaan miettinyt sitä, ihan noin niin kuin vahingossa. Eikä hän ollut ainakaan kuullut, että Draco olisi mennyt uusiin naimisiin tai edes tapaillut ketään, vaikka sitäkin oli vaikea uskoa, koska Draco oli kuitenkin sellainen huolellisesti pukeutuvan näköinen mies. Ei sillä että sellainen olisi Harryn tyyppiä. Siis huolellisesti pukeutuvat. Tai miehet. Tai jos ihan rehellisiä oltiin, hänellä ei kyllä ollut aavistustakaan, millainen oli hänen tyyppiään. Hän oli kuvitellut kovasti, että Ginny oli hänen tyyppiään. Ginnyhän oli ollut hänen kanssaan naimisissa, kai se jo todisti asian. Näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna kyllä tuntui, että ehkä hän itse ei ollutkaan ollut Ginnyn tyyppiä.  
  
Mutta sitä hän ei rupeaisi murehtimaan nyt. Hänellä oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä, hänen piti nimittäin löytää Draco Malfoy. Hän ei mitenkään pystyisi keksimään töitä koko illaksi ja sitten keskittymään niihin, jos hän ei tietäisi, oliko Draco Malfoy yhä ministeriössä vai ei. Eikä hän missään tapauksessa aikonut viettää uutta vuotta miettimällä Dracoa, kun hän oli päättänyt viettää uuden vuoden selvittelemällä kertaalleen arkistoituja nuorison tekemiä vakavuusasteen miinus yksi taikarikkeitä kahdeksankymmentäluvulta.  
  
Hän meni ensin taukohuoneeseen, mutta Draco ei ollut siellä. Sitten hän meni ministeriön kuntosalille, jota hän yleensä vältteli, koska koko paikasta tuli aina sellainen olo kuin olisi pitänyt ruveta, miten sen nyt sanoisi, kuntoilemaan. Mutta Draco ei ollut sielläkään. Harry tuijotti hetken käsipainoja, jotka tuijottivat takaisin ja kysyivät, paljonko hän luuli nostavansa penkistä. Hän sanoi niille ettei luultavasti nostaisi mitään ja lähti sitten uima-altaalle, joka oli rakennettu keskiajalla ja joka oli tiettävästi pohjaton, joten sitä käytettiin aika harvoin. Mutta eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt. Matkalla hän kuvitteli jo, miten Draco nousisi pohjattomasta uima-altaasta vettä valuen, pudistelisi kimmeltävät vesipisarat mustasta puvustaan ja siististi kammatuista hiuksistaan, suoristaisi solmion ja sanoisi matalalla äänellä ”hei Harry, sinäkin olet näköjään töissä uudenvuodenaattona”.  
  
Draco ei kuitenkaan ollut uima-altaalla. Harry kurkisti reunan yli. Pohjaa ei näkynyt mutta allas ei myöskään näyttänyt siltä kuin joku olisi hiljattain hukkunut sinne. Ehkä olisi parasta, että hän palaisi työpöytänsä ääreen. Eihän hän edes tiennyt, mitä olisi sanonut Dracolle, jos olisi löytänyt tämän. Siitä olisi saattanut tulla kiusallinen tilanne, ja hän inhosi kiusallisia tilanteita. Sitä paitsi kahdeksankymmentäluvussa olisi taatusti tekemistä ensi vuoteen saakka, jos hän rupeaisi selvittelemään kaikkia niitä tapauksia, joissa teini-ikäiset olivat leikkineet vastuuttomasti edellistä velhosotaa ja onnistuneet nipistämään toisiaan säihkeloitsulla. Hän voisi kirjata ne kaikki tapaukset uudelleen ylös vähän siistimmällä käsialalla. Mutta siihen hän tarvitsisi paperia. Ehkä hänen pitäisi mennä toimistotarvikevaraston kautta.  
  
Toimistotarvikevarasto sijaitsi oikein kätevästi hänen kulkureittinsä varrella, varsinkin kun hän kiersi vielä koulutusasiaosaston kautta katsomassa, olisiko Draco eksynyt sinne. Varastoa lähestyessään hän mietti, että oli oikein hyvä, ettei hän ollut löytänyt Dracoa. Eihän hän edes pitänyt Dracosta. Siis ollenkaan.  
  
Toimistotarvikevaraston ovi oli raollaan, kynät olivat kai taas yrittäneet paeta. Harry meni kiireesti sisään huoneeseen ja veti oven lujasti kiinni, ettei vain tulisi enempää hävikkiä. Sitten hän tajusi, että huoneessa oli jo joku.  
  
”Hei, Harry”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili hänelle nitoja kummassakin kädessä. ”Sinäkin olet näköjään töissä uudenvuodenaattona.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. Dracon ääni ei ollut aivan yhtä matala kuin hän oli kuvitellut mutta silti oikein miellyttävä. ”Hei, Draco”, hän sanoi ja muisti sitten, etteivät he olleet ystäviä. ”Hei, Malfoy.” Se kuulosti vähän vihamieliseltä. ”Hei, Draco Malfoy.”  
  
”Tulitko hakemaan nitojaa?” Draco sanoi ja ojensi hänelle toista.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. Toimistotarvikevaraston hämärässä valossa Dracon näytti melkein nuoremmalta kuin yleensä, vaikka ei Draco muutenkaan vanhalta näyttänyt. Siis ikävällä tavalla vanhalta. Ehkä sellaisella viehättävällä tavalla vanhalta noin niin kuin aikuisessa mielessä.  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Onko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia illalle? Nythän on uudenvuodenaatto.”  
  
”On toki”, hän sanoi. ”Ajattelin käydä läpi alaikäisten tekemät taikarikkeet kahdeksankymmentäluvulta.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Draco sanoi. ”Kuulostaa arkistoidulta.”  
  
”Sitä se onkin”, Harry sanoi. Hänestä tuntui, että hän haistoi Dracon hajuveden. Tai ei Dracolla varmaan hajuvettä ollut, niin että ehkä se oli Dracon tuoksu. Mutta sekin vaikutti vähän epätodennäköiseltä. Eivät kai miehet tuoksuneet kevyesti vaniljalta? Tai mistä hän sen olisi tiennyt, ei hän ollut nuuhkinut miehiä. Ehkä hänelle oli tullut sellainen tuoksuyliherkkyys.  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti. ”No tuota, mukavaa iltaa sitten vain.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoi ja mietti, miksi Draco Malfoy lähestyi häntä. Sitten hän tajusi seisovansa oven edessä. Hän väisti hiukan liikaa ja löi päänsä paperihyllyyn.  
  
”Kävikö pahasti?” Draco kysyi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti. Lähietäisyydeltä Draco tuoksuikin ehkä joltain hedelmältä. Tai marjalta.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Mene vain. Sinunhan piti viedä nuo nitojat… jonnekin.”  
  
”Totta”, Draco sanoi mutta tuijotti häntä edelleen. Dracolla oli kyllä jotenkin mukavat silmät. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun Harry oli tuijotellut jotakuta silmiin. Sitä hän kyllä kaipasi avioliittonsa alkuajoilta. ”No, tuota”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”minä tästä sitten menenkin, tuota, nitomaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi ja katseli, miten Draco otti askeleen taaksepäin ja tarttui ovenkahvaan. Se kaikki näytti melkein hidastetulta, ikään kuin Draco ei olisi halunnut lähteä hänen luotaan. Sitten hän tajusi, että ovi ei avautunut.  
  
”Miten se nyt meni lukkoon”, Draco mutisi ja tönäisi ovea olkapäällään.  
  
Ovi pysyi kiinni.  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, Draco sanoi, laittoi käden taskuunsa ja rypisti sitten otsaa. ”Minulla ei ole taikasauvaa mukana. Onko sinulla?”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Harry sanoi. Hän oli jättänyt sen pöydälleen. Se ei oikein sopinut farkkujen taskuun, ja sitä paitsi hän muisti vielä Vauhkomielen tarinat miehistä, jotka olivat onnistuneet käräyttämään taikasauvalla joko takapuolen tai jotain vielä vähän olennaisempaa. ”Olemmeko me jumissa?”  
  
”Emme tietenkään”, Draco sanoi ja tönäisi ovea niin että koko paperihylly huojahti. ”Olemme.”  
  
”Oliko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia?” Harry kysyi. ”Nythän on kuitenkin uudenvuodenaatto.”  
  
Draco katsoi häntä ja laittoi sitten nitojat takaisin hyllylle. ”Ajattelin laittaa kuusikymmentäluvun taikakulkuvälinerikkeet aakkosjärjestykseen.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kuule, Harry”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä olen monesti aikonut sanoa, ettei minun olisi pitänyt kiusata sinua silloin kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi. ”En minä oikeastaan muista sitä enää.”  
  
”Mainiota”, Draco sanoi mutta katseli häntä jotenkin tarkkaavaisesti. Puolisen tuntia sitten Draco oli hiukan höllentänyt solmiota, mutta muuten tämä oli edelleen erinomaisesti pukeutunut. Harry nojasi selkäänsä oveen, joka ei suostunut aukeamaan, ja mietiskeli, miten Draco sai paidoistaan noin sileitä. Ehkä tämä oli opetellut sellaisia vaatehuoltoloitsuja. Sileä paita kyllä kieltämättä näytti hyvältä. Se laskeutuikin niin mukavasti Dracon keskivartalon ylle. ”Oletko ihan varma?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Toki”, Harry sanoi, mutta ehkä se johtui siitä, että Dracon keskivartalo vaikutti melko litteältä. Ei sillä että hän olisi miettinyt asiaa se kummemmin tai varsinkaan ihmetellyt, miltähän olisi mahtanut tuntua, jos hän olisi painanut käden tuohon rintataskun alle.  
  
”Minusta vain toisinaan tuntuu, ettet sinä oikein juttele minulle”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. He eivät tosiaan puhuneet Dracon keskivartalosta. ”Enhän minä juttelekaan.”  
  
Draco puraisi alahuultaan. Dracolla oli tosiaan aivan viehättävä suu noin niin kuin neutraalisti todettuna. Harry itse ei ollut koskaan kummemmin välittänyt suutelemisesta. Tai olihan se mukavaa aikansa, mutta pitemmän päälle hiukan tylsää. ”Miksi et?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. He eivät tosiaan puhuneet suutelemisesta. ”En minä oikein tiedä.”  
  
”Koska jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä”, Draco sanoi, ”niin minä olen toisinaan yrittänyt jutella sinulle. Olen yrittänyt vähän niin kuin, miten sen nyt sanoisi, tutustua sinuun.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Tutustua minuun? Miksi ihmeessä?”  
  
Dracon hymy näytti melkein hermostuneelta. Se johtui varmaan valaistuksesta, koska Harry oli melko varma, ettei Draco Malfoy ollut koskaan elämässään ollut hermostunut. ”No, miksi kukaan haluaisi tutustua kehenkään?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. ”Se oli oikeastaan retorinen kysymys. Tarkoitin että, tuota, sinähän olet mukava. Ja kiinnostava. Ja se meidän yhteinen historiamme…  ihan rehellisesti sanottuna minulla ei ole juurikaan kavereita, jotka olisivat tunteneet minut koulussa. Se on varmaan ihan hyvä juttu, jos ottaa huomioon, millainen minä olin koulussa. Ja sinäkin lähinnä inhosit minua. Mutta silti tuntuu jotenkin siltä niin kuin olisit… vanha kaveri.”  
  
Harry tuijotti Dracoa. Vaikutti siltä kuin Draco olisi sanonut häntä kiinnostavaksi.  
  
”Niin että kai minä koetan sanoa”, Draco sanoi, otti nitojan lähimmältä hyllyltä ja naksutteli sillä vähän, ”että minä haluaisin oikeastaan olla sinun kaverisi. Sellaisella normaalilla tavalla.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Sopiihan se.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Draco kysyi ja kuulosti aidosti iloiselta.  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi. Tämä oli kyllä paha juttu. Nyt hänen pitäisi opetella juttelemaan Draco Malfoylle. Mutta sitä lukuun ottamatta hänkin oli tästä käänteestä melkein iloinen. Hänellähän kyllä oli kavereita, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna hänen kavereillaan oli muitakin kavereita, ja suurin osa hänen kavereistaan oli Ginnylle sukua joko suoraan tai avioliiton kautta, ja siis hänen ja Ginnyn välit olivat tietenkin niin mainiot kuin entisillä aviopuolisoilla saattoi olla, mutta silti hän oli välillä hyvin kiusaantunut lähes kaikesta, mikä liittyi Ginnyyn. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän vieläkään ollut aivan varma, miksi he olivat eronneet, tai että miksi he olivat olleet alun perin yhdessä.  
  
”Hienoa”, Draco sanoi ja laittoi nitojan takaisin hyllylle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Luuletko, että me pääsemme täältä pois?”  
  
Draco vilkaisi häntä ja kohautti olkapäitään. Samalla Dracon musta puvuntakki liikahti jotenkin viehättävästi. ”Varmaan vasta ensi vuonna.”  
  
”Mutta eihän täällä ole”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, ”eihän täällä ole esimerkiksi vessaa.”  
  
”Tuolla perällä on”, Draco sanoi ja nyökkäsi olkapäänsä taakse. ”Ovi on viisikymmentäluvun arkistointiloitsukaapin takana.”  
  
”Viisikymmentäluvun arkistointiloitsukaapin?”  
  
”Se on seitsemänkymmentäluvun nitojien takana”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä sitten otsa rypyssä. ”Etkö sinä koskaan vietä aikaa täällä?”  
  
”En suinkaan.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi ja vaihtoi asentoaan lattialla, niin että Dracon vasen kenkä melkein osui Harrya reiteen. Harry pysyi aivan liikkumatta. Olisi varmasti ollut sosiaalisesti vaivaannuttavaa, jos hän olisi antanut ymmärtää, ettei olisi halunnut Dracon jalkapohjaa kiinni reiteensä. Ja olihan Dracolla kengät jalassa. ”Kuulin, että sinä ja Ginny erositte.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja mietti Dracon jalkapohjia.  
  
”Oletko sinä –”, Draco aloitti ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Miten sinä olet toipunut siitä? Tai siis, oletko toipunut siitä? Oletko miettinyt että alkaisit vaikka tapailla uusia ihmisiä? Tämähän on vähän kiusallinen puheenaihe, mutta kysyn ihan vain koska olen itsekin eronnut, niin kuin ehkä tiedät.”  
  
”En ole oikein ajatellut asiaa”, Harry sanoi, ”siis sitä että olenko toipunut. Sehän tapahtui ihan vasta.”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. ”Minä luulin, että siitä on kaksi vuotta.”  
  
”Onhan siitä”, Harry sanoi. Se tosiaan kuulosti pitkältä ajalta tuolla tavalla sanottuna. Mutta toisaalta hän ja Ginny olivat olleet yhdessä kutakuinkin kaksikymmentä vuotta. Hän oli tosiaan ollut aika surullinen, kun Ginny oli jättänyt hänet. Mutta eihän sitä voinut sanoa. Hänen pitäisi sanoa jotakin sellaista kuin että hän oli toipunut oikein hyvin, niin kuin ihmiset toipuivat kun heidät jätettiin, ja että elämä oli oikein toiveikasta ja että vaikka hän ei ollut vielä alkanut tapailla ketään, niin hän kyllä aikoi aloittaa sen hetkellä millä hyvänsä, ehkä jo tänä iltana. ”Minä olen ollut aika surullinen”, hän sanoi.  
  
Draco nojasi niskansa nitojalaatikkoon ja katseli häntä. ”Niin. Ymmärrän.”  
   
”Itse asiassa olen ollut yllättävän surullinen”, hän sanoi ja mietti, että nyt ei kyllä pitäisi sanoa mitään. Eihän hän koskaan edes jutellut Draco Malfoylle. ”Välillä tuntuu että olen tosi surullinen enkä edes tiedä miksi. Mutta kai se johtuu siitä että minä rakastin häntä.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti vähän surulliselta.  
  
”Hän oli minun paras ystäväni”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sitten yhtäkkiä hän sanoi ettei ollut enää pitkään aikaan ollut rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Kuinka pitkään?” Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
  
”Kutakuinkin viiteentoista vuoteen”, Harry sanoi, ”ja että hän oli yllättynyt siitä etten minä ollut huomannut mitään, mutta että asia nyt oli niin kuin oli ja ettei sitä voinut mitenkään korjata, ja että minäkään en ollut rakastunut häneen.”  
  
”Olitko sinä?”  
  
”Hän oli minun paras ystäväni”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mutta se on omituista”, Harry sanoi, ”jossain vaiheessa minusta alkoi tuntua että kyllä ehkä elämä sujuu näinkin, ja ehkä me tosiaan emme olleet niin onnellisia kuin minä kuvittelin, tai että ehkä on aivan ymmärrettävää tai suorastaan loogista että hän halusi elämältä jotain muuta kuin minut. Ja ihan hyvinhän minulla menee. Minusta on mukavaa olla täällä töissä. Ja minulla on ystäviäkin. Ja minut kutsutaan edelleen Kotikoloon kaikkina juhlapäivinä, minusta ei vain oikein tunnu mukavalta olla siellä, koska sitten minulle tulee ikävä Ginnyä ja on aivan selvää, ettei Ginnyllä ole ikävä minua. Mutta yleisesti ottaen elämä on ihan sujuvaa. Ja siitä huolimatta minä olen välillä tosi surullinen.”  
  
”Kuule”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”minusta tuntuu että se on ihan tavallista.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Minäkin olen nimittäin välillä aika surullinen”, Draco sanoi ja ryhtyi asettelemaan nitojia päällekkäin lattialle. Harry katseli Dracon sormia. ”Enkä aina oikein tiedä että miksi. Siitähän on jo melkein viisitoista vuotta, kun minä ja Astoria erosimme. Ja minä olen, tuota, olen tapaillut ihmisiä. Olen ollut parisuhteessakin. Ja kaipasin Astoriaa kyllä jonkin aikaa, ja sitten sen jälkeenkin kaipasin sitä että minulla oli, tuota, oli joku ihminen joka tunsi minut. Mutta sitten totuin. Ja siitä huolimatta edelleen tulee sellaisia päiviä, että sitä on jotenkin surullinen. Sellaisella yksinäisellä tavalla surullinen.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi. Oli kyllä kummallisen vaikea ymmärtää, että Draco Malfoy voisi olla yksinäinen.  
  
”Ja ihmisten tapailu on niin vaikeaa”, Draco sanoi, ”on hankalaa tutustua uuteen ihmiseen sellaisella mielellä, että jospa hänestä kiinnostuisi, miten sen nyt sanoisi, sillä tavalla romanttisesti. Siinä on niin paljon paineita. Ja sitten tulee mietittyä, että on kuitenkin ollut pääasiassa yksikseen jo viisitoista vuotta ja aika lailla tottunut omaan tapaansa elää tätä elämää. Ja että jos joku toinen yhtäkkiä olisikin siinä, niin sillä olisi kuitenkin kaikki omat oudot tapansa. Pitäisi tosissaan ihastua johonkuhun jo ennen kuin rupeaa sellaisella romanttisella mielellä tutustumaan. Sillä tavalla se ehkä onnistuisi. Sitten ei muistaisi miettiä, että mitä jos tuo sotkee minun sukkalaatikkoni tai haluaa joka vuosi Etelä-Ranskaan lomalle.”  
  
”Etkö pidä matkustamisesta?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En oikein”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä en ole tapaillut ketään. Mutta minähän erosinkin aivan hetki sitten. Kaksi vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mistä sinä oikein löydät niitä? Niitä naisia? Joita tapailet?”  
  
Draco katsoi häntä hetken aikaa ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Minä olen kyllä tapaillut lähinnä miehiä.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi. Draco oli siis… mikähän se oikea sana nyt oli. Bi-seksuaali. Tai jotain sellaista.  
  
”Tai ainoastaan miehiä”, Draco sanoi, ”viimeiset, sanotaanko nyt että kolmetoista vuotta.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi. Draco oli kuitenkin ollut naisen kanssa naimisissa. Ehkä Draco oli silloin vielä tykännyt naisista. Harry oli jotenkin ajatellut, että nämä olivat sellaisia asioita, mitkä pysyivät aina samoina. Siis että kun hän oli sattumoisin mennyt naimisiin naisen kanssa silloin aikoinaan, varmaankaan hän ei koskaan kiinnostuisi miehistä, vaikkakaan asia ei tietenkään ollut niin, etteikö hän olisi ollut kiinnostunut miehistä. Koska kyllähän hän oli. Sillä tavalla tavallisesti. Hän esimerkiksi tajusi oikein hyvin, että Draco tuoksui erittäin hyvältä, ja että Dracon vasen kenkä oli hetki sitten hipaissut hänen reittään, itse asiassa kutakuinkin silloin, kun Draco oli sanonut olevansa yksinäinen. Mitä oli kyllä vaikea uskoa. Mutta kun asiaa tarkemmin ajatteli, Harry taisi itsekin olla melko yksinäinen. Ehkä heistä tulisi ystäviä, hänestä ja Draco Malfoysta.  
  
”Harry?” Draco sanoi. Draco sanoi hänen nimensä jotenkin mukavasti, eri tavalla kuin muut. Omalla äänellään. Joka oli oikein miellyttävä.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Haluatko sinä vielä kuulla, että mistä minä, tuota, löydän niitä? Niitä miehiä joita minä tapailen?”  
  
”Toki”, Harry sanoi. Draco oli jostain syystä ruvennut avaamaan kengännauhojaan mutta nyki niitä hiukan oudosti niin kuin ei olisi osannut päättää, haluaisiko sittenkin kiristää niitä.  
  
”Pari vuotta sitten minä kokeilin sellaista jästien puhelinsovellusta”, Draco sanoi, ”sellaista kuin Tinder. Kävin muutamilla treffeillä. Mutta osa niistä miehistä järkyttyi aika pahasti kun niille selvisi, etten minä tunne juuri lainkaan populaarikulttuuria. Ja jotkut halusivat pelkkää…”  
  
”Pelkkää mitä?” Harry kysyi, kun vaikutti siltä, ettei Draco jatkaisi lausettaan.  
  
”Pelkkää seksiä”, Draco sanoi puoliksi kuiskaamalla.  
  
”Pelkkää –” _Hyvänen aika._  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja ei siinä siis sinällään ole mitään pahaa, kyllähän minäkin… minä siis pidän… ainakin kohtuullisissa määrin, ja sopivassa tilanteessa, ja miellyttävän ihmisen kanssa, tai siis miehen, miellyttävän miehen kanssa minä pidän oikein kovasti… seksistä. Mutta minä oikeastaan… minä olisin mieluummin jonkun sellaisen kanssa, joka tuntuisi myös… ystävältä.”  
  
Harry ei varmasti koskaan ollut kuullut Dracon pitävän niin paljon taukoja puheessa. Mutta kyllähän hän sen ymmärsi. Puhuivathan he sentään… seksistä. Ja ilmeisesti miesten välisestä seksistä, jota hän itse ei siis juurikaan ollut ajatellut, paitsi että nyt hän ajatteli mutta vain siksi, että Draco puhui siitä hänelle, ja siksi, että Draco oli riisunut kenkänsä ja Dracon vasen jalkapohja oli tuossa lattialla aivan Harryn reiden vieressä. Hän ei taatusti kahteen vuoteen ollut ollut näin lähellä toista ihmistä, näin intiimillä tavalla. Hengitys alkoi jo vähän tarttua kurkkuun.  
  
”Sekö on mukavaa?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Tapailu?” Draco sanoi. Dracon jalka huojui hiukan edestakaisin, ikään kuin se saattaisi ennen pitkää tosiaan lähestyä Harryn reittä. ”On se ihan mukavaa.”  
  
”Ei kun…”  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi jotenkin tiheämmällä äänellä. ”Onhan se.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
Draco nojasi hiukan kauemmas hänestä. ”Sinäkö et siis pidä…”  
  
”Tietenkin pidän”, hän sanoi kiireesti. Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, ettei oikeastaan ollut ihan varma. Toisinaan hän kaipasi Ginnyn ääntä, ja Ginnyn olkapäätä, ja Ginnyn shampoopulloja kylpyhuoneessa, ja Ginnyn naurua, ja Ginnyn omituista energisyyttä, ja Ginnyn tapaa suudella häntä niskaan aamuisin, kun hän oli vielä puolittain unessa. Mutta hän ei juurikaan kaivannut seksiä. ”Ehkä. Mutta en ole kokeillut sitä…”  
  
”Miehen kanssa”, Draco sanoi ja veti jalkansa hiukan kauemmas Harrysta.  
  
Harry nielaisi. Ei häntä siis haitannut, vaikka Dracon jalkapohja ei koskisi häntä reiteen koko yönä. Mutta olisihan se ollut ihan mukavaa. ”Niin.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi. Harryn ei olisi varmaan pitänyt tuijottaa Dracon kaulaa. ”Onhan se erilaista. Tai oikeastaan ei niin erilaista. Tai miten sen nyt sanoisi. Sehän on erilaista jokaisen ihmisen kanssa.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Harry sanoi. Nyt hänen kyllä pitäisi puhua jostain muusta. Muuten hän varmaan punastuisi. ”Minä en kyllä voi kuvitella, että hankkisin sellaista Tinderiä.”  
  
”Minä tapailin pari vuotta sitten yhtä työkaveria”, Draco sanoi, ”niin että kyllä se onnistuu silläkin tavalla. Se oli oikein mukavaa. Itse asiassa minä pyysin häntä kahville juuri täällä toimistotarvikevarastossa. Hänkin piti nitojista. Sitten me kävimme muutaman kerran kahvilla ja minä olin vähän ihastunutkin häneen. Tai olin jo alun perinkin. Mietin aina että missähän päin ministeriötä hän on ja että törmäisinkö häneen kahvihuoneessa ja että mitä sanoisin, jos niin kävisi.”  
  
”Miten siinä kävi?” Harry kysyi. Hän oli kuvitellut, että Draco oli kuitenkin nykyään sinkku, niin että ilmeisesti se tapailu ei ollut muuttunut parisuhteeksi. Oli kyllä hankala kuvitella, että Draco seurustelisi jonkun kanssa, ja vieläpä jonkun täältä heidän työpaikaltaan. Voisiko se olla asiakaspalvelun Frank? Frank oli ainakin hyvin komea, siis varmaan Dracon tyyppiä.  
  
”Hän ihastui johonkuhun naiseen”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Hirveää.”  
  
”Minä olin kyllä aika surullinen”, Draco sanoi ja ojensi jalkaansa lattialla. Harry piti omaansa aivan paikallaan. Jos Draco vielä liikahtaisi yhtään, niin…  
  
Dracon vasen jalka hipaisi Harrya reiteen.  
  
”Sinun kanssasi on mukava jutella”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Niin on”, Harry sanoi. Olisi ollut kyllä mukavaa, jos Dracon jalka olisi jäänyt nojaamaan hänen reittään vasten. Mutta ehkä Draco hipaisisi häntä vielä uudestaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Olen aina pitänyt toimistotarvikkeista”, Draco sanoi vähän uneliaalla äänellä, joka jotenkin kihelmöi Harryn ihon alla ehkä siksi, että se tuli niin läheltä hänen korvaansa. He makasivat vierekkäin lattialla, koska se oli ainoa tapa miten he mahtuivat makaamaan siellä. Oli varmasti jo hyvin myöhä, ehkä jo seuraava vuosi. Asiasta oli mahdoton olla varma, koska toimistotarvikevarastossa oli ainakin kymmenen kelloa, jotka kaikki näyttivät eri aikaa. Muutamat niistä kulkivat takaperin. ”Ne ovat niin selkeitä. Kaikkia voi käyttää johonkin asiaan eikä juuri mihinkään muuhun.”  
  
”Outoa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Elämä ei ole lainkaan sellaista”, Draco sanoi. ”Elämää voi elää niin monella eri tavalla, ja itse pitäisi päättää, että mikä tapa on itselle paras.”  
  
”Onko sinulla hajuvettä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Draco kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä. Dracolla oli kämmenet niskan takana niin että kyynärpäät sojottivat ympäriinsä, ja toinen juuri Harryn suuntaan. Hänestä näytti siltä, että Draco oli joskus käynyt kuntosalilla, mutta eihän hän oikeastaan tiennyt sellaisista asioista juuri mitään. Eikä hän siis mitenkään katsellut Dracoa. ”Haittaako se?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä vain mietin, miksi sinä tuoksut niin hyvälle.”  
  
Draco hymyili hänelle muttei näyttänyt lainkaan ivalliselta. ”Se on oikeastaan kosteusvoidetta.”  
  
”Kosteusvoidetta?”  
  
”Se pitää ihon pehmeänä.”  
  
”Merlin.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Draco sanoi. ”Etkö ole ikinä kokeillut?”  
  
”Joskus talvella, kun ihoni alkoi hilseillä irti”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta en kyllä muuten.”  
  
”Ehkä kannattaisi”, Draco sanoi ja laittoi silmänsä kiinni. Dracon silmäripset olivat vaaleanruskeat mutta yllättävän pitkät näin lähietäisyydeltä katsottuna. ”Luuletko että joku tulee huomenna töihin ja päästää meidät ulos täältä?”  
  
”Varmasti”, Harry sanoi. Hän ei ollut lainkaan varma. Voisi käydä niin, ettei kukaan tulisi tänne moneen päivään, ja sitten hän olisi Draco Malfoyn kanssa vankina toimistotarvikevarastossa, ja ties mitä siitä tulisi. Mutta ei häntä haitannut.  
  
”Mutta kai sinä juttelet minulle edelleen”, Draco sanoi, ”etkä juokse minua karkuun, kun me satumme samaan aikaan kahvihuoneeseen.”  
  
”En minä ole juossut sinua karkuun.”  
  
Draco vilkaisi häntä. Hän hätkähti, mutta oli varmaan liian myöhäistä teeskennellä, ettei hän ollut tuijottanut Dracoa kun tällä oli ollut silmät kiinni. ”Ai et ole.”  
  
”Se johtui vain siitä, että minua jotenkin jännitti puhua sinulle.”  
  
”Ei minua tarvitse jännittää.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu, että kaikki ystäväni ovat yhdeksänkymmentäluvulta”, Harry sanoi. ”En oikein tiedä, miten aikuisena hankitaan ystäviä.”  
  
”Tällä tavalla varmaan”, Draco sanoi ja tönäisi Harrya jalalla nilkkaan. ”Sinun pitää vain lukita itsesi jonkun kanssa toimistotarvikevarastoon. Sillä tavalla se hoituu.”  
  
”Tämä on kyllä oikeastaan mukavampaa kuin arkistointi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Niinpä”, Draco sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Dracon rintakehä nousi ja laski hyvin istuvan paidan alla. ”Kuule, jos sinä rupeaisit tapailemaan jotakuta, niin millaista ihmistä sinä haluaisit tapailla?”  
  
”En ole miettinyt asiaa”, Harry sanoi ja koetti miettiä, mutta se oli hankalaa, koska hän ei oikein saanut päähänsä muita ihmisiä kuin Draco Malfoyn, mikä tietenkin johtui siitä, että Draco makasi hänen vieressään toimistotarvikevaraston lattialla ja töni häntä varpailla nilkkaan, mikä tuntui oikein mukavalta, ja hän toivoi, ettei Draco lopettaisi sitä aivan heti.  
  
”Koska minä oikeastaan voisin tapailla jotakuta sellaista kuin sinä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi ja ryhtyi miettimään, kuka olisi vähän sellainen kuin hän. Ehkä John, joka huolsi kopiokoneita? Tai jästiasiaosaston David? Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että Dracohan oli tavallaan kehunut häntä. Tietenkään Draco ei ollut sanonut, että haluaisi tapailla _häntä_ , mutta että Draco olisi voinut tapailla edes jotakuta sellaista, joka _muistutti_ häntä… ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Me voisimme mennä vaikka kahville”, Draco sanoi, ”tai kaljalle, jos pidät enemmän siitä. Tai voisit tulla minun luokseni käymään. Minun asuntoni on kyllä vähän nolo, koska äiti ei antanut minun sisustaa sitä itse. Enkä millään viitsinyt pitää häntä pois sieltä ihan kokonaan, koska se minun eroni oli hänelle niin kova paikka. Niin että hän sitten sisusti kutakuinkin puolet siitä asunnosta ja minä puolet. Ja hän pitää sellaisesta kylmästä modernista tyylistä ja minä ajattomasta mutta lämminhenkisestä vintagesta.”  
  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta”, Harry sanoi vaikkei oikeastaan ihan hahmottanut, miltä ne ajaton moderni ja kylmä vintage näyttivät.  
  
Draco hymyili hänelle yllättävän leveästi. Dracolla oli itse asiassa aika mukava suu. Harry räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi sitten Dracoa silmiin, ja Draco hymyili vähän lisää. ”Ai niinkö? Tulisitko sinä käymään? Etkä karkaisi paikalta heti kun sinua alkaa jännittää?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi, ”tai siis, en tietenkään.”  
  
”Minulla on PlayStation 4”, Draco sanoi. ”Sain sen Scorpiukselta joululahjaksi. Minulla on pelejäkin. Voisimme pelata jotain. Ja minulla on vierashuone, jos haluat jäädä yöksi. Tai oikeastaan kaksi vierashuonetta. Voit nukkua kummassa vain.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Asutko sinä siis nykyään täällä Lontoossa?” Draco kysyi. ”Se olisi tietenkin hyvin kätevää. Minä nimittäin asun. Olisi helppo kyläillä. Tosin mehän osaamme joka tapauksessa ilmiintyä.”  
  
”Totta”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Helvetti”, Draco sanoi, mikä tuntui jotenkin yllättävältä käänteeltä keskustelussa. Harry ei kuitenkaan ollut asiasta kovin huolissaan, Dracon jalka nimittäin lepäsi mukavasti hänen nilkkaansa vasten. ”Toimistotarvikekomerossa Harry Potterin kanssa. Enpä olisi uskonut että vietän uuttavuottani näin.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei sillä että valittaisin”, Draco sanoi ja katseli häntä jotenkin lämpimästi, mikä ehkä johtui siitä, että toimistotarvikekomerossa tosiaan oli melko lämmin. Nyt kun asiaa tarkemmin ajatteli, Harrylla oli hiukan kuuma. Hän yritti avata paitansa nappeja mutta huomasi sitten, ettei hänellä ollut sellaisia. Niinpä hän veti koko villapaidan pois. ”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti äkkiä siltä kuin olisi ollut ryhtymäisillään yskimään. Mutta täällähän olikin hyvin pölyistä.  
  
”Eikö täällä ole vähän lämmin?” Harry kysyi ja taitteli villapaidan nitojahyllylle.  
  
”Tosiaan”, Draco sanoi, nousi istumaan hänen viereensä ja ryhtyi riisumaan puvuntakkia. ”Minäpä sitten, tuota, otan tämän pois.”  
  
”Sinä pukeudut kyllä hyvin tyylikkäästi”, Harry sanoi, koska Dracon hiha hipaisi hänen paljasta käsivarttaan eikä hän voinut olla huomaamatta, miten mukavalta se tuntui. ”Tuli vain mieleen.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi ja avasi kauluspaidasta pari ylintä nappia. ”Minäkin pidän sinun pukeutumistyylistäsi.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Se on aina sellainen harkitun huoleton, ikään kuin et olisi miettinyt mitä laitat päälle”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja tykkään tuosta t-paidasta.”  
  
”Tästäkö?” Harry kysyi ja vilkaisi samalla, mikä t-paita hänellä sattui tänään olemaan päällä.  
  
”Kyllä”, Draco sanoi, hymyili hänelle ja asettautui sitten taas selälleen lattialle. Kauluspaita raottui sillä tavalla, että kaistale vaaleaa ihoa tuli näkyviin. Harry oli näkevinään pisamankin muttei sentään kehdannut katsoa tarkemmin. Kun hän taas vilkaisi Dracon kasvoja, hän huomasi, että hymy oli ikään kuin jäänyt väreilemään Dracon suupieliin. Kuinka kummallista. Dracolla oli kyllä miellyttävä hymy, jotenkin sellainen kiehtova. Ehkä hänen pitäisi sanoa se Dracolle kun nyt kerran vaikutti siltä, että he kehuivat toisiaan puolin ja toisin. Mutta kun hän kuvitteli sanovansa sen ja kuvitteli, miten Draco sitten hymyilisi hänelle vähän lisää ja sanoisi _kiitos_ sillä oikein mukavalla äänellään, hänen poskiaan alkoi kuumottaa. Ehkä olisi sittenkin parempi pysytellä hiljaa, hänellähän ei ollut jäljellä enää muuta riisuttavaa kuin t-paita ja farkut, ja tietenkin bokserit ja sukat. Mutta tuskin tilanne menisi siihen saakka.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harrylla oli hiukan kiusaantunut olo, kun hän veti farkkujen vetoketjun auki ja työnsi housut kokonaan pois jalasta. T-paidan hän sentään piti vielä päällä. Ihan käsivarren mitan päässä hänestä Draco riisui omia housujaan keskittyneen näköisenä. Ja ihan rehellisesti sanottuna, jos hän olisi etukäteen pohtinut, mitä haluaisi tehdä uutena vuotena, ei hän varmasti olisi tullut edes ajatelleeksi sellaista mahdollisuutta kuin että voisi riisua vaatteensa Draco Malfoyn kanssa taikaministeriön toimistotarvikekomerossa. Mutta niin tässä kuitenkin oli käynyt. Toimistotarvikekomeron lämmitysloitsua ei selvästi ollut säädetty sitä varten, että kaksi kuumaa ihmiskehoa voisi jäädä loukkuun komeroon moneksi tunniksi tai seuraavaan vuoteen saakka. Harry ei missään tapauksessa aikonut paahtua tänne, mieluummin hän olisi vaikka alasti.  
  
Tai ei nyt ehkä kuitenkaan sentään. Hyvänen aika mikä ajatus.  
  
”Kuule, Harry”, Draco sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ”jos sinua ei haittaa, niin minä taidan riisua paidankin. En halua että se menee pilalle.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään haittaa”, Harry sanoi. Sitten hän kuitenkin tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä hänenkin pitäisi riisua paitansa. Muuten hän vaikuttaisi oudolta. Hän veti t-paidan pään yli ja laittoi sen lattialle villapaidan ja farkkujen viereen. Sukat hän kuitenkin pitäisi.  
  
”Minä riisun sukatkin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Kun Harry oli riisunut sukatkin, he asettautuivat taas vierekkäin lattialle. Täältä alhaalta katsottuna toimistotarvikekomero näytti yllättävän tilavalta. Tilaa oli lattiatasossakin yllättävän mukavasti nyt, kun he makasivat lähempänä toisiaan kuin aiemmin. Dracon kosteusvoide tuoksui mukavalta ja Dracon oikea jalkaterä lepäsi Harryn nilkkaa vasten. Jos Harry nyt ihan tosissaan kuvittelisi että ihastuisi vielä johonkuhun ja tapailisi jotakuta ja makailisi jonkun kanssa mukavasti lattialla, niin tällaista se olisi voinut olla. Eikä hän inhonnut Draco Malfoyta enää lainkaan.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa sinulle yksi asia”, Draco sanoi, kun he olivat hetken maanneet siinä ilman vaatteita.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. Toivottavasti se ei liittynyt lakiasioihin. Harry ei mitenkään inhonnut lakiasioita, mutta kyllähän ne aina laskivat vähän tunnelmaa. ”Minä olen ihastunut sinuun”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Lakiasiat olivat jotenkin niin kuivakkaita ja sellaisia, miten sen nyt sanoisi, asiallisia, ja tavattoman -  
  
_Voi hyvä Merlin._  
  
”Miten niin sinä olet ihastunut minuun?” Harry kysyi ja käännähti kohti Dracoa, mutta he olivatkin yllättävän lähekkäin, niin että Dracon käsivarsi tökkäsi häntä rintakehään. Ei se häntä kyllä haitannut. ”Mistä asti? Ja millä tavalla?”  
  
”No, siis”, Draco sanoi, ”siis sillä tavalla ihan tavallisesti. Minä…”  
  
Harry odotti.  
  
Draco nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
Harry yritti olla katsomatta Dracon huulia ja epäonnistui surkeasti.  
  
”Mutta siis”, Harry sanoi, ”haluaisitko sinä esimerkiksi, tuota, suudella minua?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi ja vaikutti ilahtuneelta, ”mielelläni.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut, että Draco _suutelisi_ häntä, mutta kun asiaa nyt tarkemmin ajatteli, hän oli tainnut sanoa niin. Eikä hänellä tietenkään ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Se vain vaikutti sellaiselta asialta, mitä hänelle ei koskaan tapahtuisi, niin kuin toisaalta sekin, että hän viettäisi uudenvuoden Draco Malfoyn kanssa toimistotarvikekomerossa. Hän katseli, miten Draco kohottautui kyynärpään varassa häntä kohti niin että he olivat, miten sen nyt sanoisi, vastakkain. Vähän niin kuin suuteluasennossa. Vaikka mitäpä hän siitä tiesi.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Minä tosiaan mielelläni suutelisin sinua.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Jos se käy sinulle”; Draco sanoi.  
  
”Käyhän se”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Dracon katse tipahti alaspäin hänen kasvoillaan ja pysähtyi kutakuinkin hänen suunsa kohdalle. Hän kuuli miten Draco veti henkeä. Hänen oma sydämensä alkoi takoa lujempaa. Nytkö se tapahtuisi? Nytkö Draco Malfoy tosiaan suutelisi häntä? Ei hän siis tietenkään ollut ajatellut että niin koskaan kävisi, mutta nytkö siis olisi se hetki?  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja nosti katseensa takaisin hänen silmiinsä, ”minun täytyy nyt kuitenkin vielä kysyä sinulta. Oletko sinäkin siis ihastunut minuun? Senkö takia sinä haluat, että minä suutelen sinua?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja mietti asiaa sitten vähän tarkemmin. ”Ehkä.”  
  
”Ehkä?” Draco kysyi ja kohottautui istumaan. Dracon bokserit olivat oikein miellyttävän, mikähän sen värin nimi oikein oli, violetit, ja näyttivät mukavan pehmeiltä. ”Pidätkö sinä edes miehistä?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi. Hänen päätään alkoi vähän särkeä. Ehkä toimistotarvikekomerosta oli loppumassa happi, tai sitten hän oli unohtanut hengittää. ”Minä kyllä pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Mutta haluaisitko sinä siis”, Draco sanoi, otti hyllyltä kaksi nitojaa ja käänteli niitä edestakaisin käsissään, ”haluaisitko lähteä minun kanssani vaikka kahville? Siis treffeille? Siis tapailla minua? Ja suudella? Ja ehkä mahdollisesti harrastaa seksiä jossain vaiheessa?”  
  
Harry tuijotti nitojia Dracon käsissä. Hän piti Dracon käsistä oikein paljon. Dracolla oli sellaiset pitkät mutta hoikat sormet jotka kuitenkin näyttivät jänteviltä. Jos he suutelisivat, ehkä Draco laittaisi nuo sormensa hänen niskaansa, tai ehkä pitelisi hänen kasvojaan.  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi. Hän piti Dracon silmistäkin. Nyt ne näyttivät kyllä melkein hermostuneilta, niin kuin Draco olisi tosissaan jännittänyt, mitä hän sanoisi seuraavaksi. ”Suoraan sanottuna en ole oikein ajatellut asiaa. En ole vielä oikein ruvennut miettimään, että olisin ikinä kenenkään muun kuin Ginnyn kanssa. Tai varsinkaan jonkun miehen. Tai varsinkaan sinun.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco sanoi aika ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Mutta voisin miettiä asiaa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Mieti vain”, Draco sanoi mutta kuulosti aika surulliselta. ”Mehän voimme palata asiaan vaikkapa, tuota, ensi vuonna.”  
  
”Ehdottomasti”, Harry sanoi. Hän oli kyllä hiukan kiusaantunut ajatuksesta, että nyt hänen pitäisi istua ensi vuoteen saakka täällä komerossa Draco Malfoyn kanssa samalla kun hän pohtisi, haluaisiko hän ehkä harrastaa Draco Malfoyn kanssa seksiä, ja jos niin minkälaista seksiä, ja missä ja milloin, ja mitä Draco ajattelisi kun tulisi ensimmäistä kertaa yksiöön, jonka hän oli vuokrannut velho-Lontoosta kaksi vuotta sitten, kun Ginny oli jättänyt hänet. Hän oli kyllä laittanut suurimman osan pahvilaatikoista vaatekomeroon. Ja vaikutti tosiaan mahdolliselta, että hän oli hiukan ihastunut Draco Malfoyhyn, ja oikeastaan aika kiinnostunut sellaisella romanttisella tavalla. Sitäkin hänen pitäisi miettiä. Mutta kun hän mietti sitä, kuinka kiusallista olisi miettiä sitä samalla kun Draco Malfoy istuisi hänen vieressään ja tuoksuisi hyvältä, oven takaa kuului askelia.  
  
Draco nousi seisomaan. Harrykin nousi seisomaan, otti sukkansa lattialta ja veti ne kiireesti jalkaan.  
  
Ovi avautui.  
  
”Lopultakin”, sanoi herra Jones ja katseli heitä ovenraosta, missä tämä seisoi ministeriön t-paidassa ja jänistohveleissa kahvikuppi leijuen pään vieressä. ”Minä luulin että teiltä menisi ensi vuoteen saakka. Hyvä kun saatiin tämä juttu selvitettyä niin ettette enää hiippaile toistenne perässä käytävillä.”  
  
”Minun pitää nyt mennä arkistoimaan”, Draco sanoi, otti vaatteensa mytyssä syliin ja käveli pois komerosta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, ”Draco.”  
  
Draco vilkaisi ylös asiakirjoistaan, jotka olivat niin pölyisiä että yskivät itsekin. Harry veti syvään henkeä, pidättäytyi yskänkohtauksesta ja sanoi itselleen, että hyvin tämä menisi. Hän ja Draco eivät kyllä olleet puhuneet toisilleen juuri lainkaan sen jälkeen, kun olivat viettäneet uudenvuodenaattonsa lukittuina toimistotarvikekomeroon. Ja siitähän oli jo kaksi viikkoa. Mutta hyvin se silti menisi. Nyt piti vain olla rohkea.  
  
”Hei, Harry”, Draco sanoi ja painoi yhden asiakirjoista kämmenellä pöytään, kun se yritti luiskahtaa karkuun. ”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
”Oikein hyvää”, Harry sanoi, ”toivottavasti. Voisimmeko me jutella? Minulla olisi vähän asiaa.”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. ”Toki. Kerro vain.”  
  
”Ehkä mieluummin jossain muualla”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän oli kyllä koettanut miettiä Dracoa. Se oli sujunut yllättävän helposti sitten, kun hän oli päässyt vauhtiin. Hän oli miettinyt Dracoa puvuntakissa ja kauluspaidassa, alushousuissa ja sukissa, keittiössä ja makuuhuoneessa ja ministeriön kahvihuoneessa. Hän oli miettinyt Dracoa toisinaan ennen nukkumaanmenoa ja toisinaan aamulla heti herättyään, ja muutaman kerran siinä välissäkin, jos mukaan laskettiin ne hämmentävän yksityiskohtaiset unet. Hän oli miettinyt sitä, miten Draco nyki hihansuitaan parempaan asentoon melkein huomaamatta, ja sitä, miten Draco kallisti päätään taaksepäin haukotellessaan.  
  
Lisäksi hän oli tosiaan katsellut Dracoa melko lailla töissä, noin niin kuin huomaamatta. Tai kutakuinkin huomaamatta.  
  
Sen sijaan oli osoittautunut yllättävän vaikeaksi miettiä, mitä hän itse halusi, romanttisessa mielessä siis. Halusiko hän lähteä Dracon kanssa kahville? Siis treffeille? Halusiko hän ryhtyä tapailemaan Dracoa? Halusiko hän ehkä seksiä Dracon kanssa, ja jos niin millaista ja kuinka usein? Eihän hän nyt hyvänen aika voinut _seurustella_ Draco Malfoyn kanssa, mutta kun hän kuvitteli itsensä seurustelemaan Draco Malfoyn kanssa, hänelle tuli sellainen hiukan kihelmöivä olo, melkein niin kuin elämässä olisi ollut yhä jotain mukavaa odotettavaa.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Toimistotarvikekomeroon”, Harry sanoi. Sieltähän kaikki oli alkanut, ja toisaalta se oli varmaan ministeriön ainoa paikka, jossa he saisivat olla rauhassa, jos uima-allasta ei laskettu.  
  
”Onko sinulla ongelmia nitojien kanssa?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Harry sanoi, vaikka kyllä hänellä oli.  
  
Komeron kohdalla Harry avasi kohteliaasti oven ja odotti, että Draco pääsi sisään komeroon. Sitten hän meni itse perässä. Valaistus oli himmeämpi kuin hän oli muistanut ja nitojia oli enemmän. Muuten komero tuntui mukavan tutulta. Tuossa hän oli Dracon kanssa maannut lähes alasti lattialla ja puhunut kaikenlaisia asioita, joista puoliakaan hän ei toki enää muistanut.  
  
”Harry, mistä sinä halusit puhua?”  
  
Harry kääntyi kohti Dracoa ja yllättyi siitä, kuinka lähellä tämä oli. Hehän olivat melkein vastakkain. Ja Draco tuoksui jopa paremmalta kuin hän oli muistanut.  
  
Hän kohotti hitaasti kätensä ja tarttui Dracoa kauluspaidasta. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että paita voisi rypistyä. Hän koetti vetää kätensä pois, mutta Draco tarttui häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti jotenkin hengästyneeltä.  
  
”Ajattelin asiaa”, Harry sanoi, ”tai aika montaakin asiaa, ja eri näkökulmista, enkä ole ihan varma lopputuloksesta, en nimittäin oikein tiedä olenko valmis vakavaan suhteeseen, tai ylipäänsä suhteeseen, enkä oikein tiedä seksistä, ja on vähän vaikea kuvitella että millaista se olisi, ja voi olla että pidät kämppääni vähän pienenä, ja en ole käynyt treffeillä yhdeksänkymmentäluvun puolivälin jälkeen joten olen ehkä vähän ruosteessa, mutta jos olet kuitenkin kiinnostunut, niin ehkä –”  
  
Mutta kutakuinkin siihen hän lopetti, koska Draco painoi käden hänen niskaansa ja suuteli häntä.

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on muistaakseni ainakin neljäs tarinani joka päättyy sanoihin "ja suuteli häntä". Mutta sehän on hyvä että tiedostaa omat maneerinsa. Niitä voi sitten onnellisesti viljellä.
> 
> (Hmm, ei ollutkaan kuin kolmas. Edelliset on "Tykkää minusta" ja "Rohkeasti sinne ja tänne". Muistin että "Utopia" ois myös loppunut näin, mutta se loppuikin "ja sitten hän suuteli Lunaa", mikä on tietenkin ihan erilainen lopetus.)


End file.
